Reborn
by Ieakru Hosheda
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto have started to ignore Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou. Sad by this the four Hikaris find condolence in music. What will the yamis do when they find that their Hikaris have changed not only in looks but personality.
1. crypt

**Ieakru: Hey people its me again with a new story and i know all of you are most likely like "WE DONT WANT A NEW STORY WE WANT YOU TO FINNISH THE ONES YOU HAVE!" **

**Yugi: Awww try hard not to be soo mean to Ieakru. Its just that she has a lot of stories in her head at once and she's just trying to get all of them out there so she can finnish the ones she has. **

**Ieakru: Yeah what Yugi said*sniffle* **

**Yugi:*sweat drop***

**Ieakru: I am trying really i am i just have a really wild imagination that just KEEPS GOING! I am working on Journey of the Song as i am typing this right now soooo yea.**

**Yugi: So yea bear with us for a while kay.**

**Ieakru: Yeah3 Now on another note, i have a whole bunch of new stories for you guys to devour^^ I know you'll like them and in truth most of them are Yugi gets ignored ones...**

**Yugi: WHAT WHY!**

**Ieakru: Because in most of my stories you leave and come back a total bad ass, and sex on legs. lol**

**Yugi:*thinks about this for a few min.* I'm sex on legs and a total bad ass?**

**Iealru:YEP: Anyway enough of our meaningless chitchat on with the story*throws hands in air and points at Yugi* Thats your cue. **

**Yugi: Ieakru doesn't own Me or Yugioh**

**Ieakru:Otherwise Anzu would be dead and there would be Yaoi and lost of it: 3**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Domino, and everybody was enjoying the nice weather. Except for four young boys, who sat on the roof of Domino high. They had a sad, depressing aura about them that made the nice day seem dull. One of the young boys with star shaped tri-colored hair stood at the railing of the roof looking down on a group of loud teens.

"You still hope they'll figure it out aren't you Yugi?" A boy with white hair and soft brown eyes said.

"Ryou?" said Yugi.

"Just give it up Yugi. They have no idea what they've done, or that they did anything at all." A boy with sandy blond spiky hair, and lavender eyes said.

"I agree with Malik Yuge. They ain't evea gonna now we ain't there." Said a young boy with blond hair, brown eyes, and a Boston accent.

"I have to agree with Malik and Jou. They are never going to notice Yugi."

"Yeah I know." Yugi said as he sat down.

They where talking about there Yamis'. You see after the ceremonial duel all the yamis got there own body. At first this was amazing and everybody was happy, then everything changed. The three Yamis made friends with Seto Kaiba they started to ignore and neglect their Hikaris. This has gone on for 6 months now, and the four Hikaris (A/N: I am making Jou a Hikari to for this story. Hope you don't mind and even if you did I'd do it anyway. Lol He is Setos light.)had found condolence in each other and music. In music they found it easy to vent their feelings and let it all out.

"So we go to the crypt tonight?" Jou asked trying to change the subject.

The crypt was a place where emos, punks, scenes, and goths, go to have a party. (A/N: Me again I'm sorry if that offends anybody in anyway I personally like to go places like that because I have an awesome time every time I go. And if you must know I am a scene and punk…yeah…) It's a dark place yes but the light effects rock and the people there all share the same feelings in one way or another about certain things. The four lights had found themselves going to the crypt often to play there music. Because there is where everyone got it and understood it.

"Yeah of course, that's the only place where people won't judge us and we really belong."

That's when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to return to the classrooms. They picked up their lunches cleaned their area and made their way to class. Over the past 6 months they had gotten so close to each other that they could know what the other felt, wanted, or thinking without a single word needing to be said.

They spent most of their time together hanging out, performing, practicing, or just at each others house. As they got to their class and walked in they saw the source of their sadness sitting in the right hand corner of the room by the wall. They sent a sad glance towards their Yamis and made their way to the seats by the windows on the opposite side of the room. As soon as they sat down the bell rang starting class. They spent the rest of the school day like any other sitting together and avoiding their yamis.

As school ended, they where walking out of the school gate when they saw their yamis and stopped not wanting to walk anywhere near them. Then the Yamis let out a loud laugh and they turned right.

"Probably going to the arcade?" Ryou said.

They all shook their heads in agreement and turned towards their homes to get changed and head to the crypt for the night.

* * *

**Ieakru:Soooo what did ya think?**

**Yugi: Needs work...**

**Ieakru:*glares at Yugi* Yes i know this now shut up! Anyway R&R please3**

**Yugi: Bye  
**


	2. I'm so Sick

**Ieakru: HAHA the second chapter is up YAY.**

**Yugi:YAY new chapter. You guys Ieakru worked really hard on this one she spent i dont know how long editing and editing this thing. **

**Ieakru:*Blush***

**Yugi: hehe Anyway we hope you like it.**

**Ieakru: OH YEAH WAIT WAIT I am thinking of putting a song in every 2 chapters. So its like this chapter will have a song then the next wont then the next will. How does that sound? Anywhoo*Throws hands in air and points at Yugi* Your cue!**

**Yugi:Ieakru doesn't own Me or yugioh-thank god- _-**

**Ieakru:HEYYYY**

* * *

After going home the four lights changed from their school cloths and into cloths for the crypt. They all met up and walked to the crypt together. It took them all but 30 minutes to reach the crypt. When they walked in they where greeted by the owner of the crypt. She had long flowing orange hair that stopped at her waist and curled up, she had soft brown eyes, and she was a very nice person. She looked after Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou as if they where her own.

"Hello boy!" She said with a smile.

"Hello Misaki." They all said in unison.

Misakis expression went from happy to concern to angry as she saw the look on the faces of her four favorite boys. They had sadness written all over them their eyes screamed it and their bodies showed it.

"What did those idiots do this time!" she yelled.

Misaki new the general situation going on between the Hikaris and their Yamis, of course they kept out the parts about magic, shadow games, and them being spirits and all. When they told her she had offered to beat the snot of them, but they told her not to.

"Oh just the usual everyday thing, ignoring us." Malik said.

Misaki gave a sad smile; she hated to see her four favorite boys so sad. "Come here to vent then huh?"

Yugi nodded and said. "Yeah."

She gave each of them a bone crushing hug, and they hugged back just as hard. Misaki pulled away smiled at them then said. "Alright off you go. Go get ready."

They all gave her an amused smile and scurried off to the back room to get ready for their show.

* * *

After the boys had left and where safely behind the 'Employs only' door, Misaki let out a huge grin. She weaved her way through the large group of people that gathered there every night. She finally made it to the bar and saw a man with long silver hair that stopped at his shoulders, sitting at the end of the bar with a glass of water in his hands.

"Have they arrived?" Irritation laced in his voice.

"Yes they have." Misaki said leaning on the bar. "Your gonna love them!" She said with a confident smile.

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked?

"Because, those boys have something really amazing. They are special." She said with a sad smile and a far off look in her eyes. The man was shocked at the look on Misakis face. "Those four have been through so much pain and sorrow. And through that pain and sorrow they make their wonderful music. Their music has a way to reach out and touch a person. May it be pain, happiness, sadness, or joy? Its makes a person feel like they're not alone in the world and that there is somebody else out there that has been through the same ordeal as them. That's way they are so popular here at the crypt, because when they sing there is always somebody in the audience that has the same feelings as them, and can relate. They are just an amazing group of boys."

The man was completely taken off grad by the way that Misaki described the boys, like they really are that special. Which he didn't know he would have to listen to them and decide that later. He regained his composure and said.

"Well we will just have to see about that."

Misaki gave an amused smile at the flustered man, and looked at the stage.

* * *

The lights lit up the stage, eliminating Yugi who stood at the mike, Ryou who was at lead guitar, Malik who was at base and Jou who sat at the drums. The crypt erupted in chants of "REBORN, REBORN, REBORN!" Reborn was the name that the four lights found fit, because they all felt that they needed to be reborn. Then Yugi gave a curt nod to Ryou who started with a haunting melody.

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

After the song finished the four boys walked off the stage and into the back.

* * *

The man with silver hair sat there shocked still, while Misaki gave an amused smile.

"They're good aren't they?"

"No they're not good!"

Misakis face fell. "They're AMAZING!" he exclaimed! Misaki blinked a couple of times shocked then burst out into laughter.

"You could feel the pint up pain and frustration just ooze out. That was truly an amazing performance!" The man was just to shocked to utter a understandable sentance. Never in his life as an agent had he ever experienced something so spectacular before.

"Sooo?" Misaki urged.

"I'll take 'em." Misaki gave a huge bright smile.

* * *

"That felt good." Ryou said as he sat down in one of the large plush chairs the dressing rooms had.

"Yeah it felt great to just let out all my frustration out on the drums." Jou said with a sigh.

That's when the door swung open and a man with silver hair that stopped at his shoulders, and aqua eyes stepped in. He just stood there staring at them, the boys looked at him then at each other that's when Yugi said.

"Um? How may we help you sir?"

"My names Darren Ford." He said with a smile. "Your performance was just amazing!"

"Thanks I think." Malik said confused.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Ford our names are-"before Yugi could finish his sentence Darren cut him off.

"I know who you four are. Your names are Yugi Moutou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Jounouchi Katsuya." Yugi and the others where starting to get uncomfortable. As it sensing their uneasiness Darren continued.

"Well then let me get right to the point. How would the band 'Reborn' like to become a real live world wide band? And come work under me with Wonder Studios?"

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jous jaws dropped. Malik was the first to come out of his shock and said.

"Are you kidding me?" Darren shook his head no. The four boys looked at each other then back at Darren and screamed "YES!"

The sudden outburst caused Darren to jump then erupt with laughter. Yugi and Ryou where holding hand jumping up down yelping "YAYAYAY!", and Jou and Malik hopped around them while yelling "YAYAYAYAY!" As soon as Darren got the boys to calm down he put on a stern face.

"Of course you have to get parental permission first." They all nodded their head vigorously.

"Not that I'm not totally happy about this but how did you find out about us?" Darren smiled and was about to tell them when he was interrupted and a voice rang out.

"I think that was me." Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou turned and looked at the door before letting out a beaming smile.

There at the door was Misaki. She had a huge smiled plastered on her face as she leaned against the door frame. They all jumped up and ran over to her throwing their arms around her and hugging her like crazy. Yugi and Ryou where on either side of her hugging around her neck, while Malik and Jou where on either leg. They all where chanting "Thank you! Thank you!" Darren smiled at the site in front of him. Misaki had her arms around Yugi and Ryou and was crying tears of happiness. Turns out she wasn't the only one all of them where crying, crying tears of happiness.

* * *

**Ieakru: Sooo what you think?**

**Yugi: Hey that was pretty good**

**Ieakru:Aww thanks3 anyway R&R please  
**


End file.
